Bathtime
by caspianandsusan4ever
Summary: While Susan is busy, Caspian is left with the mostrous task of giving baby Rillian a bath.  AU, total fluffiness. Suspian. Silly.


**hello fanfiction world! I know, I know i haven't written anything for a while and I am so very sorry, ( i am suffering from writters block on the Beggining of Forever) but am hard at work on something else to try and beat it. Now, this could be considered a slight spoiler for BOF, but you do not have to read that to understand this. Totally unrelated:) Hopefuly by late tonight, I will have my alphabet story up which i have been working on for a while. Basically, it a series of one-shots about Susan's pregnancy and baby fluff with letters of the alphabet as prompts. Originally, this was my one- shot for "B" but I decieded to go a different route on the first few but still wanted to put this up. Total, total fluff but i hope you like it. Drop me a line, let me know what you think!Here goes:)**

* * *

><p>Rillian would not get in the bathtub.<p>

Caspian had been trying for an hour. Rillian had spent the entire day playing on the beach, splashing in the water, and getting absolutely COVERED in sand….but he would not get in the tub.

While adorable and the sweetest baby any of the Pevensies had ever seen, the baby prince tended to go a little crazy whenever Caspian tried doing anything other than playing with him; feeding, dressing, changing diapers, and bathing him were almost impossible for Caspian to do on his own, as all Rillian wanted to do was play with daddy.

Caspian picked up his little son for what seemed like the thousandth time and brought the adorable little prince up to his eye level so they could have a little man-to-man- conversation.

"Now Rilllian; we've talked about this, baby. Mommy is taking audiences with Uncle Peter and if you're not clean and in bed by the time she is finished, daddy is going to be in big trouble," he said sternly in his best I'm-the-father-and –you-are- the-child- voice.

Rillian giggled and squirmed, his little eyes lighting up. The kings heart positively melted when Rillian's pudgy little sand covered hand patted him quite forcefully on the mouth and then giggling like a crazy person.

The High King sighed as he picked the particles of sand off his tongue and tried to look sternly at his son who was flopping and bouncing and flailing in all directions.

"Me no tub! Me no tub!'' he shouted jubilantly. Apparently, this was his favorite sort of game.

''Dada no bat!'' he cried, continuing to flop and laugh and twist, shaking sand all over Caspian until he too was covered.

With a frustrated sigh Caspian once again set the difficult little boy on the soft towel spread over the counter by the tub, as he was squirreling around so much Caspian feared he would wiggle right out of his daddy's arms.

''Rilly no bat! Dada no tub! Rilly no bat! Daddy no tub!" he chanted merrily, shouted as loud as his little lungs would allow and pounding on the counter with his tiny clenched fists.

"Rillian, now stop that, Mamma 's trying to work downstairs. Settle down now'" he said weakly.

Less than a year old and Rillian already had daddy wrapped around his little finger. Caspian was dreading the teenage years.

Ten minutes ticked by.

Then fifteen.

Then thirty.

They forty-five.

And Rillian was not in the tub.

After Rillian had been shouting and squirming and running about the room as fast as his short little legs would go for almost an hour, Caspian decided enough was enough and scooped his little son up, firmly putting him down on the makeshift changing table and starting on the little buttons on Rillian's shirt.

Before, Rillian was the happiest little baby, squealing as Caspian was chasing him around the room and patting his lovely little sandy hands all over daddy's face and shirt. But if there was one thing Rillian refused to let anyone but Susan do; it was taking his clothes off.

Rillian giggled and babbled sweetly to himself and it was all fun and games until Caspian touched the first tiny little button. And then it was just war.

Rillian started having a fit. Wailing and crying and squirming and swinging his tiny little fists at daddy. The young king easily dodged all the blows but was afraid Rillian would hurt himself in his tiny fit of rage.

"Rilly no bat! Dada mean!''

A little piece of Caspian's heart broke away.

"I am not!nOh come on Rillian, shhhh shhh its okay baby, you love baths remember? Please baby, calm down, its alright. Dear Aslan please stop crying!" he moaned as the now shirtless baby continued wailing and screaming insufferably, squirming and kicking his cute little feet and rolling this way and that, his fuzzy baby hair sticking out from all angles.

"Dada noooo! Rilly no bat! Rilly no bat! Rilly want mama! Maaaaamaaaaaaaa!" the little prince wailed, breaking Caspian's heart until tears almost came to his eyes.

"Ohhh baby, no no, no, don't cry, dear Aslan please don't cry!" he choked, his heart braking and crumbling to see his baby so upset.

Wildly, he looked about the bathroom floor where numerous toys and things were strewn around, Caspian's last hope of getting his son to stop crying. Finally, he spotted Monkey, Rillian very favorite toy Susan had made for him on the second day of her son's life.

"Oh, Ril look who I found! Look, look baby, its monkey! Look who's here to see you- Monkey!" he tried desperately, waving the little plushy monkey in front of the baby's face hopelessly.

"!" the little boy wailed even loader, his little chest heaving and his lovely face red from crying.

Caspian could not stand to see his baby cry a second longer and tossed Monkey aside, picking up his son in his arms and bouncing gently from one leg to the other, as he knew the baby liked the rocking motion. _Think Caspian think!_

A little light-bulb turned on in his head and Caspian quickly set the baby down on the soft rug and stumbled over to the wardrobe, throwing every shirt he owned over his soldier and rummaging through all of his wife's dresses until he finally found her nightdress. Not bothering to think how ridiculous he looked, Caspian tugged the dress over his head and raced back to his son, all but diving onto the carpet next to him.

He remembered Peter telling him once that babies enjoyed their parents scents and that is was very helpful to shushing upset babies.

He patted and stroked and held the best he could but smelling Susan seemed to make Rillian more upset than ever, pounding his tiny fists against Caspian chest and struggling madly to free himself.

"No dada, me want Mama!" he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oh my sweet little darling, please don't cry. Daddy likes it when you smile, can you smile for daddy?"

More tears.

Caspian wanted to cry.

Despite what people think, babies are not nearly as delicate as some seem to think and the force that little boy could wail with was truly remarkable-as the professor liked to joke, Rillian was even louder than young Caspian X was.

So loud, in fact, the Gentle Queen heard her baby's cry from the throne room and bolted from her throne, cutting off one of the more bitter Black Dwarfs without more than a hasty 'excuse me', and running as fast as she could down the hallway towards her son's wailing.

That was possibly one of the scariest moments of Susan's life, hearing her baby wailing and crying so.

Moments later she burst through the door to bathroom, her hair slightly disheveled and her cheeks red, hand slightly trembling; she was terrified something horrible had happened to her son.

Caspian was standing with his back to the door, rocking the most upset baby Susan had ever seen. Caspian had immediately whipped around at the sound of the banging door, ready to defend his son from any intruder, but sighed and enormous sigh of relief when he saw his wife standing in the doorway.

Rillian's puckered little face twisted into the loudest wail yet, stretching his tiny hands out to his mother and desperately trying to struggle free from his father's grasp.

"Oh my poor baby!" she exclaimed, rushing forth and taking the hysteric prince in her arm, holding him close to her chest and resting her cheek against his fuzzy baby head.

"Oh my sweet, precious little baby boy! Shhhh its alright, calm down now baby, everything is alright, mamma's here, shhhh…oh my poor darling!" she whispered soothingly, the little boy already beginning to settle a bit in his mother's arms. His earsplitting shriek had been reduced to a dull roar in a matter of seconds, although he was still shuddering and gasping.

In a matter of minutes, Rillian had stopped crying altogether although his big brown eyes watered, and was still visibly upset, whimpering and nervously playing with the strings on his mother's bodice.

Caspian watched the scene before him, utterly dumbstruck with awe at how amazing his wife was.

"There now, that wasn't so bad no huh? No need to fuss, daddy just loves you and wants get all this nasty sand of," she whispered softly, very carefully whipping the remnants of sand from her son's cheek.

"How the hell did you do that?" Caspian asked in a strange voice, utterly mesmerized. Susan only laughed and laid there sleepy little son on the towel, glancing lovingly at her husband.

"See there we go. Now let's get you all cleaned up little mister, can you be a big boy and let mummy take off your pants hmm? There's my little man," she cooed gently as finally Rillian allowed himself to be undressed, staring thoughtfully at his mother as her hands lightly moved about his body, occasionally giving his fat little belly a tickle.

Seconds later, Susan lifted her and Caspian's most precious treasure into the warm water of the baby sized tub.

"Rilly….no…bat…." the little Prince mumbled sleepily as the warm waters of the bath lapped his soft skin, whisking the sand which had been the reason for most of his discomfort away.

Susan tucked a loose curl behind her ear and gave a sigh of endearment as her happy little son started splashing in the water, giggling as a few droplets landed in his hair.

Caspian too chuckled at their little treasures happiness; it was as if everything was right with the world again.

"Dada look!" Rillian squealed, slapping his tiny hands against the water and spraying both his parents with water droplets.

Caspian reached out a rough hand and stroked Rillian's head, overjoyed Rillian seemed not to be angry with him anymore. Hearing his sweet little love screaming for Susan and being so unhappy being with Caspian was more than he could bear.

"He's just a baby you know. He didn't mean any of it. He loves you very, very much," Susan said mildy, bending over the tub to kiss her baby's face.

"How do you know?" Caspian replied uneasily, then realizing how silly he sounded.

His wife shook her head then wrapping her arms around his waist in a tight hug, resting the side of her face contentedly on his heart.  
>"I know because when I was pregnant, he would always start to kick when he heard you voice. And once or twice I swear I felt him laugh when you were rubbing my belly. And by the way he lights up when he sees you. And how much he loves to play with you and sit in your spot on the bed. He just…loves you, Caspian; no strings attached,''<p>

Caspian sighed, kissing the top of his wife's head and loosely wrapping his arms about her waist as the two watched Rillian adorably playing in the tub.

The new parents enjoyed bathing their baby immensely, making strange faces, washing his soft little body and laughing at his curiosity. Susan could sense their little Prince growing sleepy and together mother and father dried all the water off of the happy baby, managed to put his jammies on and carefully tucked him into the crib Caspian had made with his very own hands.

Rillian looked beyond adorable in sleep, his small fingers curled around the soft fleece blanket and Monkey tucked safely under his arms, his breathing gentle and steady.

The young couple must have watched him sleep for hours, holding each other and simply marveling in the wonder that was their own son, the live proof of their love for each other.

Finally, the two weary parents started off to bed, kissing their son goodnight and walking hand in hand to their own bedroom.

Susan's eyebrow puckered and she stopped just outside the nursery door.

"Darling, why are you wearing my nightdress?"

Caspian looked down at himself and sighed.

"Because, Susan, our son just has a little bit too much of me in him."


End file.
